Over Again
by Karla-20
Summary: "-Yo puedo arreglar las piezas rotas de tu corazón, unirlas con el mío y darte todo mi corazón. – le dio la sonrisa más sincera que nunca había hecho – Y así empezar todo de nuevo."


¡Qué tal! hmmm, bueno la trama se me ocurrió cuando estaba una noche, sobre mi cama ahí depresiva (no tanto) escuchando música, entonces pasó Over Again – One Direction en reproducción, me quedé escuchando la letra y pues me deprimí más ¡Es que mis bebés! Lo siento, soy directioner (y no me vengan con un millón de cosas y boberías, lidio mucho con eso). Y no pude evitar crearme toda la trama en ese momento, aunque se me hizo un poco complicado pasarlo a escribir. No mal entiendan, sí tenía la idea pero no sabía como ponerlo xD. Es un one-shot de la pareja de los rojos, la favorita de esta escritora que no debería tener el título de escritora(?).

No importa si no gustas de este tipo de música, creo que te va a gustar el fanfic :)

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), drama, romance.

Tienen 19 años.

Disclaimer: La canción Over Again no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**_Over Again_**

Ahí estaba ella, en el parque, sentada bajo la sombra de ese frondoso árbol con un libro en sus manos, de seguro de esos que tanto le encantaba leer. Tan apacible, tan tranquila, tan cálida, tan hermosa.

Mientras él pasaba de frente, pero sin que se diera cuenta, su vista se había dirigido a la pelirroja que se hallaba tan entretenida en su lectura.

Suspiró. Siguió su camino.

Eso no podía seguir así, **no**. Él le había dicho que nunca la dejaría, que sus manos encajaban perfectamente juntas. Pero ya esas promesas no servían, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que Brick había cometido un _error_. Un error que lo llevaría a perder a una de las personas más importante sen su vida. Demonios.

Como pensamientos corriendo, el recuerdo volvió a él.

_-No quiero volver a verte, Brick. – una voz quebrada perteneciente a la oji-rosa hablaba._

_-Momoko, eso no es lo que crees, ¡Ese no soy yo! – dijo un arrepentido pelirrojo._

_-¡¿Me crees estúpida?! Claro que eres tú, es tu cara ¡No mientas grandísimo, idiota! – lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica que es consideraba su todo __– Nuestra relación estaba en peligro, tú ya no eres el mismo chico que conocí, del que me enamoré. Y esta es la gota que derramó el vaso._

_-Bueno, si soy yo ¡Pero no estaba en todos mis sentidos, Momoko, entiende! Me hicieron algo. – dijo agitado, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho._

_-¡Si estabas borracho como lo ibas a estar! – gritó enojada, frustrada, y más que todo, herida – Escúchame bien, esto se acabó. Yo confié en ti, y tú… ¡Traicionaste mi confianza! Brick yo… ya __**no**__ te amo. – mentía, le dolía, pero ella no iba a seguir con esto, sentirse tan inferior sola._

_-No, escúchame, yo… – pero ya era tarde, ella se había ido corriendo, derramando lágrimas – Yo aún te amo._

_Un enorme agujero se formó en el centro de su corazón._

¿Era una broma? La había jodido toda. Pero, maldición, él había ido a esa fiesta y solo tomo un trago ¿Cómo pudo haberse puesto así? Después de eso solo recordaba que estaba como _volado_ y a una chica castaña hablando con él. La misma chica que sale en la foto que le mostró Momoko. Y fue ahí cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta que le habían puesto algo _extraño_ en su vaso.

Idiota. Imbécil. Estúpido.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo puso haber sido tan gilipollas al no haberse dado cuenta antes? Ya había pasado casi un mes desde eso y recién se va a dar cuenta hoy, vaya pendejo que era.

Y es que él aún la amaba, y no la iba a dejar ir, no. Aclararía las cosas con ella. No sabía como, pero lo haría. Y así volvería a empezar todo de nuevo con su hermosa pelirroja.

* * *

Oh Dios, como extrañaba cuando Momoko iba con él a su departamento, pasaban la noche ahí para demostrarse su amor. Cuando tomaban el mismo camino al instituto, con la misma ropa del día anterior. Y a ellos no les importaba lo que los demás dijeran, porque ellos se amaban y demostrarían al mundo su amor.

Cómo hacer que todo el dolor se valla. "_¿Puede parar por un minuto?"_

* * *

La campana tocó. Las clases habían terminado. Todos los estudiantes salían del aula a excepción de la oji-rosa que guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, y cierto pelirrojo que se quedó esperándola. Cuando Momoko terminó, se levantó de su puesto para salir, hasta que una mano la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo, entonces volteó encontrándose a la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Brick. Ella trató de zafarse, pero no podía, sin duda el chico tenía mucho más fuerza que ella. Suspiró resignada.

-¿Qué quieres, Brick?

-Quiero que me escuches. – Momoko suspiró cansada.

-¿Y para qué? No tenemos nada de que hablar. – el oji-sangre la vio con esa mirada que te paralizaba, ella se intimidó un poco, pero prosiguió – Lo… nuestro acabó ya. – seguía mintiendo, ella aún lo amaba.

-Dime con tu mente, cuerpo y espíritu la verdad, ¿ya no me amas? – preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la pelirroja. Ella por su parte cambió su expresión de valiente a una arrepentida. Él lo notó. – Vamos Momoko, ambos podemos quitarnos las máscaras y admitir que aún nos queremos.

La chica no dijo nada, se quedó en su lugar inmóvil, pensativa y con una expresión de querer largarse a llorar.

-N-no, suéltame. – dijo tratando de hacerse la fuerte, aguantando unas pequeñas lágrimas – ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

-No. No te soltaré hasta que me escuches.

Y al parecer eso funcionó, porque la pelirroja dejó de forcejear. Solo reprimió sus quejidos y estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Dilo rápido.

-¡Ese no era un _yo_ normal! Momoko, me habían puesto quién sabe que clase de porquerías en el trago ¡Nunca te engañaría! – en sus ojos había sinceridad, algo que notó la chica. Sin embargo, no quería aceptarlo.

¿Qué pasaba si la estaba engañando? ¿Qué pasaba si lo volvía a hacer? ¿Qué pasaba si no creía en él? ¿Y todas las peleas y errores cometidos? ¿Será que ella los dejaría pasar?

-Me cuesta creerte, yo… no puedo perdonarte. – volteó la mirada, no quería que los ojos de Brick la acosaran como lo hacían en ese momento

– Dejaste de ser la persona de la cual yo me había enamorado, los detalles, tu momentos conmigo, todo eso se había acabado. No quiero caer esta vez...

Ella estaba entre la espada y la pared, quería perdonarlo, pero también estaba la duda, si volvía a pasar eso. No sabía que hacer.

-Créeme, por favor.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de superioridad, ella creía que podía estar sin él. Pero ya era tanto el amor que se tenían, que no podía.

Y como si hubiera leído la mente de Momoko, el pelirrojo habló.

-Nunca podrás hacerlo por tu propia cuenta, nunca mostrarás debilidad por dejarlo ir. – soltó su brazo – Supongo que estás herida porque esto se acabó, pero, ¿Tú de verdad quieres estar sola? – dijo con voz quebrada y mirada baja.

En ese momento los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo lo que Brick decía era verdad, ella no quería dejar ir todo lo que habían pasado juntos, estaba herida, pero no quería estar sola. Lo amaba, lo quería a su lado y que nunca se separen. Tal vez sí… tal vez ella sí quería intentar una vez más. Tomó todo el coraje que tenía y por fin habló.

-No. – suspiró – No quiero estar sola, y-yo te extraño demasiado. – tan valiente fue para decirlo.

Solo esa confesión bastó para que un conmocionado pelirrojo la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo en un hermoso y reconciliador abrazo.

-Si pretendes ir desde el inicio así, tan fuerte, tan valiente. – no resistió y le robó un beso de sus labios tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa – Esto podría arreglar tu corazón roto. No sabes cuanto extrañé todo lo que me dijiste.

-¿Lo que yo dije? – preguntó extrañada.

_-"No quiero estar sola."_ Eso. – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Él tomo sus manos con delicadeza.

-Yo puedo arreglar las piezas rotas de tu corazón, unirlas con el mío y darte todo mi corazón. – le dio la sonrisa más sincera que nunca había hecho – Y así empezar todo de nuevo.

Todo lo que había dicho la había conmovido tanto, de nuevo tenía ganas de llorar, pero de emoción y felicidad. Y ahora era ella la que se lanzó sobre él para darle un beso de lo más tierno del mundo, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de Brick, él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire. Él le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-¿Aceptas, Momoko? – dijo tomando nuevamente su mano y dándole un ligero beso.

-Acepto empezar todo de nuevo, Brick.

* * *

En realidad, no me gustaba mucho como quedó, pero volviéndolo a leer, me pareció aceptable.

Espero que les haya gustado, tiene un significado hermoso (o por lo menos a mi me parece así). Perdonen si es que la historia pareció no tener algo de sentido(?). Estaba bloqueada :(

Gracias por leer, ya en estos días estaré actualizando Teen Diva :).

Espero que todas hayan tenido una navidad y año nuevo maravillosos. ¡Comenzando el 2014 con el pie derecho! jaja.

Reviews?


End file.
